Fall in Love
Die Idee für die Geschichte ist mir sehr thumb|400px spontan gekommen .Sie handelt hauptsächlich nur von Franzi ,Mel und mir . Ich hoffe auch den Anderen gefällt diese ff villeicht lass ich mich ja noch für andere Paare überreden ;) Ich hoffe den Personen die in meiner Geschichte vorkommen und die nicht forkommen macht das Lesen spaß LG Tascha Wahre Freundschaft Natascha's sicht Ich ging jetzt schon lange auf diese Schule , seit wir damals nach Ohio gezogen waren .Ich war so lange hier und verstand mich mit den Leuten aus meiner Klasse recht gut aber hatte nur zwei wirklich gute Freunde gefunden ,Mel und Franzi . Sie waren mir über die Jahre sehr ans Herz gewachsen ,ich würde die beiden für nickts auf der welt eintauschen ."Hey Mädels " Mel stand an Franzi's Fach "Hey ,hast du bock mit Shoppen zu kommen ?" sagte Franzi und guckte um ihren Spind rum "Ja klar warum nicht ! Äh ich hab jetzt Englisch ,ich hab keinen bock auf den " "Das schafst du schon süsse .Ich hab jetzt Französisch und Franzi hat Spanisch und wir haben auch nicht die besten Lehrer .Naja wir sehen uns in der Pause okay ?" "Okay !" Franzi schmiss ihr Fach zu und wir verteilten uns in die verschiedenen Klassen .In der Pause redeten wir darüber was wir uns kaufen wollten und ich war wieder erstaunt wie unterschiedlich wir waren . Als wir in Mathe sasen liesen wir das reden nicht sein "Sie sollte sich mal Klamotten kaufen die auch ihre größe sind !" "Ja und die sollte mal Duschen gehen !". Wir fingen an zu lachen bis Mrs.Conners ein Stück Kreide nach uns war ,was Mel fast getroffen hätte ,hätte sie sich nicht geducht "Mrs.Brook ,Mrs.Smith und Mrs.Blair könnten sie der ganzen Klasse sagen , was sie sagen wollten " "Nein das ist Privat " "Dann besprechen sie das nach dem Unterricht !" "Ja sie alte Schreckschraube !" murmelten wir drei .Nach der Schule fuhren wir mit meinem Auto in die Stadt "Wollen wir nen Eisessen gehen ? " Mel die gerade ihr Portemonaie in ihrer Tasche suchte "Oh Fuck es ist schon wieder aufgegangen " "Dann hohl die ein Neues was auch zu bleibt !" .Ich guckte Mel an und lief dirreckt in jemanden rein "Oh ... Entschuldigung " ich schaute hoch und sah einen Braunhaarigen Jungen in Schuluniform for mir stehen " Ist ja nichts passiert , Ich bin Nick das sind Jeff und Blaine " Er stellte die Jungs neben sich for und ich sah ,zwar nur aus dem Augenwinkel ,dass Mel Jeff anstarte "Ich bin Natascha , das sind Franzi und Mel ." .Ich sties Mel mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen damit sie den Jungen nicht so auffällig anstarte ." Habt ihr lust mit und ein Eisessen oder Kaffee trinken zu gehen ?" Franzi lächelte Blaine an "Ja klar hatten wir sowiso for ." "Okay !" Entgegnete Jeff wir gingen alle zum nahegelegenen Cafe und setzten und drausen hin "Franzi kann ich von dir Mathe abschreiben ich hab mein Buch vergessen !" Nick musste etwas schmunzeln "Klar hier !" Franzi kramte in ihrer Tasche bis sie ihr Heft endlich fand und es mir gab .Als mein Handy klingelte musste ich schmunzeln ,weil es When I Look At You war "Das hört sich an wie aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm !" lachte Nick "Ja aber ich mag das Lied protestierte ich "Ich mags auch " "Krieg ich eure Handynummern ?" fragte ich ganz offen "Klar !" Sie zitierten mir ihre Handynummern und ich speicherte sie .Wir verabscheíedeten und von den Jungs und gingen dann shoppen "Man ich fand Jeff total süss ,aber er scheint schüchtern zu sein !" "Mach dir nichts draus ,das kommt noch !" Veruschte ich sie aufzumuntern "Du hast gut reden du hättest mal sehen müssen wie Nick dich angeschmachtet hat es war so aufdringlich das es wieder süss was !" Mel verschränkte die Arme "Ey ich habs immer noch am besten ich wurde von allen Ignoriert !" . Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen bis mein Handy vibrierte "Hey heiße braut ;) hast du morgen zeit ,nur wir zwei im Lima Been .Schick mir deine Adresse und ich hohl dich ab .Ach ja Jeff nervt kannst du mir die Handy nummer von Mel geben ? LG Nick :* " "Mel wie war das er will nichts von dir " Ich lass ihr die Sms for und sendete Nick dan die Daten .Ich konnte nicht schlafen weil ich mich so auf morgen freute . Mel's sicht '' Ich schrieb noch eine ganze weile mit Jeff der mir erzählte das Nick ihm die ohren voll Laberte wie toll und hübsch doch Natascha wäre ,aber er mich ja am hübschesten fand .Als ich am nächsten Tag in die Schule kam stand Natascha schon in einem rosanen Kleid vor mir "Hey Nick hat mit mir gesimmst und gesagt das Jeff die ganze zeit von die geredet hat und mit dir gesimmst hat !" " Jeff hat mir genau dasselbe erzählt , wir sind heute abend verabredet !" Natascha guckte mich nur besort an "Bitte lass dich nicht bedrängen und pass auf dich auf !" sie drückte mich nochmal "Danke !" sie guckte mich verwirt an "Wofür ?" "Für alles !" antwortete ich warheitsgemäs "Ich bin heute auch mit Nick verabredet !" lächelte sie "Ihr seid bestimmt süss zusammen !" "Ja du und Jeff auch !" Die forstellung das ich und Jeff blos händchenhihlten lies mich rot anlaufen .Nach der Schule fuhr ich zu mir nach Hause und ein Auto was ich nicht kannte stand dort ,2 MInuten Später stieg Jeff aus "Hey Süsse !" Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und gingen rein "Mom, Dad ich bin zu hause!" keine antwort "Hm sind wohl nicht da... kommst du mit auf mein Zimmer ?" "klar " ich ging for als Jeff mir hinterher Pfiff lief ich kanll rot an .Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett "Man ich hasse Schule !" "Wem sagst du das ?" Ich zog Jeff neben mich und kuschelte mich an ihn .Er lehte sich hoch und fing an mich zu küssen ,ich erwiederte den Kuss sofort . Ich fing an sein Hemnd aufzuknöpef wärend er mir meinem T-shirt am Kämpfen war . Ich zog ihm sein Hemd aus und er mir mein T-shirt "Heiße unterwäsche !" er grinste und küsste mich wieder . Ich machte mich an seiner Hose zu schafen als sein Handy klingelte "Ach lass klingeln !" er nahm sein Handy und schmiss es auf den Boden . Ich zog ihm seine Hose aus und er mir meinen Rock ... Ich lag an ihm gekuschelt im Bett als sein Handy klingelte er kramte es aus seinen Klamotten "Wer is das ?" "Sebastian ! " "Sebastian was willst du ... nicht schon wieder wir hatten letztes Jahr erst kampf mit den New Direcktions ... ich hab da keinen Bock drauf und ich denke mal Nick auch nicht ,ich muss jetzt aufhören bye !" Er legte auf und witmete sich wieder meinen Locken "Momant er will was gegen die New Directions machen ? Wenn du da mit machst ... " "Warte du kannst singen ?" "Ein wenig aber ich kann tanzen ,Natascha und Franzi machen auch mit auch wenn Natascha etwas schief singt !" "und was macht Franzi ?" "Sie kann beides eigentlich recht gut !" "Du bist wunderschön !" "Danke das komplimet kann ich nur zurrück geben !" Er lag wieder auf mir und fing wieder an meinen Hals zu küssen ... Als ich in die Schule kam ging ich dirreckt zu Natascha und Franzi "Hey süsse hast du schon die neue Gesehen ?" "Hmmm wir haben ne neue ?" "Ja Ihre eltern sind reich und sie Modellt sie heißt Vanessa oder so und ihr künstlername ist Snixxi !"Natascha und ich starten Franzi nur mit offenem mund an "Was ich hab die gegooglet und sie kan singen ! " aufeinmal wurde alles dunkel vor meinen AUgen "Wer bin ich ?" kam eine stimme hintermir "LEAH " ich drehte mich um und drückte sie an mich "Du bist ja wieder da !" ich starte sie überglücklich an "Ja und ratet mal wer gestern abend bei mir war ? SEBASTIAN !" Natascha drückte sie .Die schule ging schnell vorbei und ich ging nach hause ,als ich in mein Zimmer kam lag Jeff schon auf meinem Bett " Was machst du heißer feger den hier ?" er zog mich auf mein Bett und küsste meinen Hals ... Als ich am nächsten Morgen zur Schule fuhr sah ich Leah und Natascha schon am eingang stehen ."Alles okay ?" natascha schüttelte den Kopf "Ich war nur ... nur eine bett geschichte für ihn !" schluchtzte leah , franzi kam und gab Leah ein taschentuch "Weißt du was wir hauen heute richtig auf die kacke !" wir alle stimmten ein und trafen uns dan um 18 an der Disco "Hey Mädels !" wir gingen rein und versuchten Leah so gut abzlenken wie es ging ,was uns auch gelang .doch aufeinmal ertönten schüsse und ich sah wie Leah und Natascha zu bodensanken und dan Franzi .Aufeinmal wurde mir kalt und ich starte auf meine Brust wo Blut runterlief . ''Ende Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12